


Meant to love

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Reunion Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Newt realized he can't live without Tina he goes back to New York. Tina and Newt confess their love to each other both hesitate to do so though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry if this is really bad or too graphic. I hope you like it! It's my first story tell me what you think in the comments.

Newt after only leaving a month ago can't get Tina out of his mind. He was never a man to feel strongly for a woman especially after Leta. He knew as soon as metting Tina she was different. He decided to drop everything and come back to New York.  
As soon as Tina approached the door she felt something. When she open the door and saw the man she loved without even really getting to know she kissed him and through the flower he had brought her to the floor and wrapped her legs around his hips.  
Newt was surprised how fast she kissed him and how excited he felt. She wrapped her smooth legs around him and grinded against him. He wasn't a very strong soon he felt his knees buckle after a few minutes of intense kissing. He went to her room hoping Queenie wasn't home. He placed her on her bed him on top of her and began to unbutton her shirt and paw at her pants she could give him permission to take them off. She nodded at him. He took off her pants and panties is one swoop.  
She started to feel like begging to him so he could begin pleasing her. He went down and began teasing her and by kissing her thighs slowly which only made her more wet. She looked at him and he looked back then she threw her head back to her bed as he began to lick and stroke her while she moaned and whispered please almost to the point where he could barely hear her.  
She got up and sat on the bed went to unbuckle his pants on take his clothes off. He then realized she still had her bra on. He without hesitation took it off and threw it across the room. The only sounds you could hear were their panting and light moans from Tina as Newt began sucking her breasts and then lightly biting her nipples, while still making sure he was gentle. Tina went to rub his hard penis which you could see though his boxers. He then took them off revealing a very hard penis begging to be touched. She got offf the bed and got on her knees and began to suck his penis which made him moan and even more erect. He lightly pulled her up, she then positioned herself leaving him under her and began to slowly ride him. She grab his hands and put them of her hips. He then moved her up and down increasing the speed each time. She moaned loudly as he was moving her up and down faster. He then moaned loud which meant to her that he wanted to cum. She then put her bare chest on him and rode him as fast as they l could mange before they both came. She then moaned loudly and yelled his name begging him to cum. He didn't want to cum inside of her so he finally said something "Do you want me to cum in you?" She nodded. He nodded back and came moaning very loud. She then moaned and after they settled back into the bed after their first sex session. He turn on his side and said "I love you Tina" She turned to look at him and said "I love you too"


End file.
